Prior attempts of which I am aware to make briquettes utilizing reclaimed mill waste and by-products as feed stock have not been commercially acceptable for several reasons. Certain of these proposed briquettes have required the application of heat as well as pressure in the forming operation, thereby increasing labor and energy costs. Other proposed briquettes have been frangible and lacked adequate green strength, thereby fragmenting and dusting during handling.